


find new ways to fall apart

by void_fish



Series: everyone's living like they're crazy in love [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: The blindfold is soft and dark. Alex has his eyes open and he can’t see a thing, not even the light that he knows is streaming in through the windows. It smells like Will’s cologne; it’s soothing.Someone’s playing with his hair, carding through the strands, still damp from his shower. They’d ambushed him coming out of the bedroom, wrapping the cloth around his eyes and tying it with a knot at the back of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/gifts).



> A commissioned work for shihadchick. She asked for Brandon Saad tying someone up or more Saad/Wenny/Bill. This is both of those things, so I hope you enjoy, bb!

The blindfold is soft and dark. Alex has his eyes open and he can’t see a thing, not even the light that he knows is streaming in through the windows. It smells like Will’s cologne; it’s soothing.

Someone’s playing with his hair, carding through the strands, still damp from his shower. They’d ambushed him coming out of the bedroom, wrapping the cloth around his eyes and tying it with a knot at the back of his head.

‘Happy birthday,’ Will had whispered in his ear before dragging the towel from around his waist and wrapping a hand around his dick.

Brandon had stepped in front of him and kissed him, slow and dirty until he was breathing heavy, hips bucking minutely into Will’s grip.

‘Ah, ah, ah,’ Brandon had said, pulling away. ‘Not yet.’

‘We have plans,’ Will had said, letting go of his dick and circling his wrists with his fingers instead.

_ Ah. _

-

So here he is, lying on his back in the middle of the bed, while they loop rope around his wrists, attaching them to the bedposts. He can tell it’s Brandon tying his right wrist, because he’s making tiny circles on it with his thumb as he tugs on the knot to test the give.

His ankles get the same attention, until he’s spread out on the bed like-- like Alex doesn’t know what. He figures it’s going to stop there.

It doesn’t.

Brandon-- he’s sure it’s Brandon-- wraps rope higher up his ankle, and ties it off again. He can feel the pressure of a knot. Then another, halfway up his calf. He kicks his leg a little and Brandon taps him on the inner thigh.

‘Stay still,’ Will says in Swedish, from where he’s still stroking his hair. ‘You’ll make it wonky.’

‘What are you doing?’ he asks, and Will shushes him. 

Brandon’s halfway up his thigh now. The rope digs into the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. He passes over Alex’s dick without even touching it and starts looping rope up his other leg.

Alex wiggles the toes on the first leg.

‘You still have feeling?’ Brandon asks, pauses. ‘Not too tight?’

Alex shakes his head. ‘S’good.’

‘Okay,’ Brandon says, pauses to lean down and kiss the side of his knee cap. ‘You’re doing great, babe.’

‘Mm,’ Alex says, and tips his head back.

His arms get the same treatment as his legs, rows of knots all the way to his shoulders. He’s starting to feel-- floaty. Kind of tingly. His dick is aching a little, but no one is making any indication that they’re going to even touch it until he feels the rope slide around the base. He lifts his hips into it automatically, and a hand on his belly pushes him back down.

‘Not yet,’ Brandon says again.

They haven’t done this before. Brandon ties a careful knot around the base of his dick and winds the rope up the shaft loosely. Alex wonders what he looks like right now. Another knot at the head of his dick, and Brandon takes his hands away. Alex tries his best to follow him, but Will’s hand is still on his stomach.

‘I thought I was supposed to get what I want for my birthday,’ he says.

‘You don’t want this?’ Brandon asks, looping yet more rope around his waist.

‘I want a dick in me at some point this evening,’ Alex says, and Will laughs, thumbs at his lower lip. Alex bites him, gently.

‘So impatient,’ Will says. ‘Shall I give him something, B? He’s been good.’

‘Soon,’ Brandon says, dragging rope across his nipple, making him buck.

‘ _How_ soon?’ Alex asks, and Will slides a couple of fingers into his mouth, cutting him off.

‘Soon,’ Brandon repeats. Alex bites at Will’s fingers gently, just to register his complaint, but lets his jaw go a little slack. Will pumps them in and out a couple times and then just leaves them there, keeps carding through Alex’s hair.

‘It’s gonna dry funny if you keep doing that,’ he says, garbled through the fingers, but even if he understands what Alex said, Will doesn’t stop.

‘Shh,’ he says instead, scratching at Alex’s scalp with blunt fingernails. It feels-- really good, actually. He’ll allow it.

The rope is tight enough around his chest that he can feel it when he breathes. It’s not too tight, but-- tight enough. Brandon ties a final knot, and Alex feels the weight on the bed shift as he leans back.

‘Pretty,’ Will murmurs.

He hears the click of a phone camera.

‘Can I see?’ he asks, when Will takes his fingers out of his mouth.

‘After,’ Will says.

The hand on his cock surprises him. He tries to arch into it, and realises he can’t. Brandon’s tied a rope low over his hips, keeping him flat to the bed. He can wiggle a little, but he can’t lift his hips at all. He whines, quietly.

‘Shh,’ Will says again, sliding his hand over Alex’s mouth. ‘Are you going to be good, or are we going to have to make you?’

Alex breathes through his nose slowly. They’ve done that before. He doesn’t particularly like the rubber taste in his mouth, but he does like the look on Will’s face when he gets to gag him, so. It happens, sometimes.

Will lifts his hand.

Alex is silent.

‘Good boy,’ Will says, quietly, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone.

Someone-- he doesn’t know who-- is scraping their fingernails over his chest, pushing the rough rope into his skin, thumbing at his nipples. There’s a wet mouth at his hip bone, biting. And the hand on his cock, god. The hand on his cock is fisting him, hard and fast, and the rope is digging into his skin, and he can’t _move_. Can’t do anything but lie there and take it, shifting his hips from side to side.

Someone kisses him. Will. He can feel his hair tickling his cheeks as he licks into Alex’s mouth. That means it must be Brandon’s mouth at the base of his dick, hot and wet and inching his way up to the head.

He moans, and Will swallows it up. He’s still playing with one of Alex’s nipples, thumbing it hard before tracing around it gently with the tip of a finger. Alex wraps his fingers around the rope holding him to the bedposts and uses as much strength as he can to lift into the touch. Will’s hand flattens out over his breastbone and pushes him back down.

Brandon sucks hard at the head of his dick, making him throw his head back, hitting the pillows and tipping his chin up, breaking the kiss. Will bites his exposed throat

‘Gonna come,’ Alex manages, trying to catch his breath. ‘Brandon-- please--’

Brandon pulls off with a wet noise and goes back to using his hand. Alex isn’t sure he can come like this, with the rope, but he feels his balls tighten, and when Brandon digs his thumb into the underside of his dick, he cries out and comes on his own belly. Brandon-- doesn’t stop. He works him through his orgasm, and then keeps going, leaning in again to mouth at his balls, the base of his dick even as he softens.

Will is sucking a bruise into his neck, just above the hollow of his throat. Big. Visible. Alex lets him do it, keeps his head still. He moves down, leaves another one on his chest, just at the curve of his pectoral. Alex whimpers.

Brandon’s hands are rough, calloused. Normally, that’s how Alex likes it, but with the afterglow of his orgasm quickly being chased away, it’s-- a lot. Will has fixed his teeth around his other nipple and is worrying it gently, tugging at it.

The rope on his dick loosens, suddenly. It takes Alex a minute to register that Brandon’s untying it, and he can’t figure out why, until he sinks down on it, nose pressing up against his belly, still slick with come.

‘God,’ Alex says, tossing his head. ‘Fuck, Brandon, _fuck_.’

Will lifts his head up long enough to say, ‘We’ll get to that,’ before he drops back down to mouth at the other nipple.

Brandon works him over with his mouth until he can feel tears pricking at his eyes. It _hurts_ , it’s too _soon_ , and no matter how much he writhes he can’t get away from either of them. He doesn’t even know what he sounds like, throwing his head from side to side and keening.

‘ _Please_ ,’ he begs, voice hitching.

‘Please what?’ Will asks. ‘You want us to fuck you, babe?’

Alex nods, and Brandon finally pulls off. Alex half-sobs in relief. He’s hard again, and when Brandon slides his hand, slick with lube, between Alex’s thighs, his dick twitches.

‘Who do you want to fuck you first?’ Will asks him, mouthing his way back up his chest, tugging at the rope layered over his collarbone with his teeth so it snaps back gently.

Brandon’s fingering him slowly, just the one and barely past the second knuckle. Just enough that it’s a reminder he’s there. Alex forgets that Will’s asked him a question until he sinks his teeth briefly into his earlobe and asks him again.

‘Uh,’ Alex says, tries to turn away a little. Will follows him, kissing the hinge of his jaw. ‘I-- don’t know. Can’t think right now.’

Will pulls away. He feels the shift of weight on the bed, and he hears Will murmuring something, and he feels Brandon’s finger pull out. He clenches around it automatically, takes a couple of breaths, tries to sort his thoughts out.

‘Who first, Alex?’ Brandon asks. His hand is on Alex’s thigh, thumb making circles between the ropes.

Alex swallows. ‘Um,’ he says. ‘Could you-- what if-- surprise me?’

Silence. He violently wishes he could see the look on their faces. The blindfold is damp with tears already.

‘Yeah?’ Will asks. Brandon’s hand squeezes his thigh gently. Alex nods.

‘Okay,’ Brandon says, and climbs off the bed. Will follows, and Alex is agonisingly alone, just for a second. He clenches and unclenches his fists, and waits.

The rope around his hips loosens, and someone slides a pillow underneath him, angles his pelvis up.

He’s pretty sure Will is the one that touches him first. The lube is body temperature and there’s way too much of it; Will is far more careful than Brandon, would rather use too much than not enough. He stretches him slowly, tugging at his rim with two fingers before adding a third. Alex sinks into the repetitive motion; he feels like he’s suspended in water. It’s definitely Will, the easy rhythm is all him. Alex doesn’t know when he’ll be able to come again, but he mostly doesn’t care, as long as Will keeps touching him.

The hand withdraws eventually, and Alex makes a soft, longing sound. Someone -- probably Brandon --  is holding his ankle, and they squeeze it gently.

When Will -- he’s sure it’s Will -- pushes into him slowly, Alex exhales deeply, completely, feels like he’s deflating. He didn’t even realise he was tense. It’s the same, maddeningly slow rhythm before, so slow that Alex can’t find it in himself to get frantic. 

It’s exactly the kind of sex they have on off days, when they don’t have to be at the rink for nine am, when Will can take his time because he wants to. Will doesn’t touch his cock, just his hips, hiking him up a little where he’s slipped down off the pillow. The thrusts get shorter the closer he gets, but he keeps that slow, almost peaceful rhythm.

Alex can feel the tension building in his hands, as his grip gets tighter where there’s no rope. Will likes to leave his own marks. Alex is used to the almost permanent blotches of colour there, from Will, or Brandon, or the boards at Nationwide. Will’s orgasm rolls over them both like the tide. He fucks Alex through it, and Alex can feel his hands bruising and his come leaking out of him already.

They breathe together for a few minutes as Will softens inside him, before he pulls out and gets replaced by Brandon almost immediately. There’s the tiniest stretch; Brandon’s thicker than Will, but not by much.

He’s rougher than Will, too, sets a faster rhythm immediately that has Alex’s dick slapping against his belly. The headboard bumps the wall, but Alex can’t care about the neighbours right now. 

Brandon has this way of rolling his hips that drives Alex crazy, and he only does it once every three or four thrusts, gliding past his prostate like he’s missing it on purpose.

‘Brandon, _please_ ,’ Alex says, pulling on the ropes around his ankles, trying to get any sort of leverage to push back, to change the angle himself. It’s futile: whatever he needs, he’ll only get it if one of them gives it to him.

There’s a hand on his dick. He doesn’t know who it is, is too far gone to analyse the angle, all he knows is that there’s a hand on his dick and Brandon is moving faster and faster and he’s so, so close--

He comes so hard he hits himself in the chin, splashes it all the way up his chest and stomach. Brandon follows him over the edge, pulling out and adding to the mess. Alex feels it hit his belly, hot.

There’s another camera click.

Alex can feel come sticky on his chest, can feel it leaking out of him. His cheeks are damp and stiff with tears. He feels dirty. Used. But there’s a hand on his cheek, and someone leans down to kiss him gently before sliding the blindfold off. The room is dark, and he’s grateful.

‘Hi,’ Will says, smiling down at him. He’s sitting on the bed next to him.

‘Hi,’ Alex says, coughing a little. He lifts his head to look down his body at Brandon, who’s still kneeling between his legs. Alex’s torso is an incredible pattern of black and red rope knotted and looped together, all the way down his arms and legs. It’s beautiful. 

‘Wow,’ Alex says, tipping his head to look at an arm, flexing the muscles there to watch the way the rope tightens and loosens, leaving imprints.

‘Yeah,’ Will says. ‘Wow. You wanna see the photos?’

Alex had almost forgotten about them. He nods. Brandon undoes the quick release on the knots around his wrists and ankles, lets him sit up, stiff. The rope pulls on his skin in interesting, but not bad ways when he bends his knees and elbows. When he looks at his arms, there are ribbons of red skin underneath where the rope has shifted.

The photos are-- kind of breathtaking. He looks like a sculpture in the first one, pale against the rope, and his head is tipped back so his jaw looks more angular than it actually is. In the second one-- he looks like porn, honestly. He’s flushed, and covered in come, and you can see the hint of tear tracks leaking out from under the blindfold, can see the shine of lube on his inner thighs.

‘Jesus,’ he says, softly, touching the screen.

‘Happy birthday,’ Brandon says, ducking his head a little. ‘Did you have fun?’

Alex takes a deep breath, and nods. ‘Yeah,’ he says, content. ‘That was-- yeah.’

The smile Brandon gives him is a gift all on it’s own.


End file.
